


Alone (Carry On Oneshot)

by confringo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Romance, SnowBaz, baz - Freeform, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confringo/pseuds/confringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz's thoughts of what it would like to be with Simon in the middle of the night. (Please don't hate!) Comment what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone (Carry On Oneshot)

Baz  
This night , like many others Baz sat in the corner of his bed and stared at the one he believed he would never have. For far too many years Baz had been pining for him. He longed to touch his captivating bronze curls and stare into those alluring ocean-blue eyes. Baz began to daydream about what it would be like to hold him in his arms and kiss those tempting pink lips. That's what Baz wanted most. To have finally feel like somebody cared about him, accepted him, maybe even loved him. He would think of them living together as friends or even in love;, but that wouldn't happen because they were forced to hate each other. To fall madly in love with your sworn enemy; He felt pathetic and alone.  
Feeling sorry for himself, Baz began to tear up. He knew he was going to fall asleep soon; This situation occurred almost every night. Stare, dream, feel sorry for himself and then fall asleep. But this time something different happened. A tall, thin figure he knew all too well seemed as if he had heard all of what Baz had just finished thinking about arouse from the other side of the room and made its way over to his.

Simon  
Simon didn't know what he was doing but what he did know is how right it felt. He had heard the other boy whispering without taking notice and he seemed to feel the same way. What he was about to do next was what he knew to be what they both wanted in that very moment.

Baz  
At once, a pair of lips crashed onto his and Baz cherished that moment. He hoped Simon wanted this as much as he did. He didn't know if this would last but he hoped it was a beginning of something extraordinary.


End file.
